Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style)
NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Kirsten McBradden (Captain Flamingo) *Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgetters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Tomira Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Style) - Transcript Gallery Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchCollectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof